


Rosa, Gina & Arlo

by notahumanweirdo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dog - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahumanweirdo/pseuds/notahumanweirdo
Summary: Just a story about a gay couple and their dog. Based on 3x12 .
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 52





	Rosa, Gina & Arlo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I’ve read a lot of dianetti fic’s and I couldn’t really find a lot that were centered around her dog, so I just wrote one. I hope that you’ll like it! :D  
> (Also the title is pretty bad, but I couldn’t come up with anything better, oof)

A dog. Rosa had a dog. She couldn’t quite comprehend why and how. Charles’s dog had died and he was clearly grieving the loss of his four-pawed friend. In this state he was useless to the precinct, so she got him a dog. A dog, no, the dog that was now hers.

Rosa was clueless about what she needed to do now. So there she stood, holding her new puppy, knocking on the door that belonged to Gina’s apartment.

Why Gina? Boyle was still grieving. Terry had his hands full with his twins (his wife took a spa day). Jake was too irresponsible, and Amy was allergic. Captain Holt and Kevin were her best option, if they hadn’t been to an opera right now. There was only Gina left. Sure, there was Hitchcock and Scully, but she tried to forget their existence as much as possible.

She heard sounds from the other side of the door, followed by the sight of a confused looking Gina. Confusion fast became surprise when Gina took note of the dog in Rosa’s arms.

‘Oh my God! You have a puppy?! Come inside!’

Rosa walked into the apartment. It was still filled with wolves, just like the last time she visited.

‘Yeah.’ Rosa looked Gina directly in her eyes. ‘I don’t really know what to do with him.’

‘Whoa, did I hear that correctly? Thé scary Rosa Diaz asks me for help? I mean, I get it because I’m the definition off—‘

‘Don’t flatter yourself too much.’ she said with one of her characteristic glares.

However, the auburn haired woman didn’t feel threatened. She didn’t in general, and especially now since Rosa was holding the cutest puppy she had ever seen.

So, she replied ‘Yeah, sure.’ with an eye roll.

‘Any way, do you want this dude?’ she pointed at the dog. ‘I don’t want to bring him back, because he’s a rescue. That would just suck.’

‘Rosa, I can’t take care of a dog. I’m way too busy for that.’ Gina held both of her arms up and showed her apartment, as if it was clearly obvious with what she busied herself.

‘But what’s his name?’

A look with genuine confusion filled the face of the Latina.

‘His… name?’

‘Yeah? You’re supposed to give him a name?’

‘That’s stupid. I don’t have a name for him.’

‘Fine, I shall bless him with a wonderful name. I should’ve expected this from you. You didn’t even want to give Babylon a name.’

She looked the puppy straight in his eyes.

‘You, descendant of the magical wolves. You are hereby gifted with the name… Arlo.’

‘Arlo…’ Rosa repeated. She would never confess it, but she liked that name.

‘Anyway, did you do some research before getting a dog?’

‘No. I thought that Boyle would want him. He didn’t. That’s why I’m here.’

‘You’re such a peasant. You should always do research. You’re lucky that I have experience with this shit. Nana’s neighbors used to have a dog. I used to babysit him when they went on vacation.’

Every time Rosa talked to Gina, it was like another door opened from her complex character, revealing a tad bit of information she had never expected from the smaller woman.

‘I take it that you don’t have the essentials yet?’

This was answered by an awkward and toothy grin.

A sigh was heard. ‘you’re really useless.’

‘What are you waiting for?! Let’s go!’

\------------------------------------

They had taken a fast trip to the pet store, getting Arlo a leash, some food and other things.

Now, they were walking Arlo on this sunny afternoon. Gina was holding the leash and gave Rosa some notes on how to do this.

‘So you gotta get your inner bad bitch out. Like, Arlo’s gonna go everywhere, but you can’t let him boss you around.’

Rosa huffed at this. ‘I’m already a bad bitch.’

Gina just laughed at this statement. ‘Of course hon. Anyway, try it.’

Gina handed the leash to Rosa. She looked a little awkward with now a dog tugging at her. _At least it isn’t too bad_ , she thought.

‘Don’t forget to do this three times a day.’

‘Yeah, I knew that dummy.’

Gina rolled her eyes.

‘Uhu, just like you knew that you need to brush Arlo’s teeth once or twice a week. I bet you haven’t even _considered_ puppy training.’

Rosa froze up. ‘Puppy _training_?’

‘Yeah, that’s were Arlo can learn commands and such. Unless you have the guts to teach it himself.’

Her blue eyes pierced through Rosa with only a gaze.

‘Hey Gina… Would you… want to go with puppy training with me?’ If you looked closely you could see that the taller woman was slightly blushing. ‘I don’t want to… scare other dog owners away, so Arlo can have some buds.’

Gina’s expression softened at these words. ‘Of course dude, gotta make sure that nobody sues you for animal abuse or something.’ she replied lightly.

A smile grew on Rosa’s face.

‘We can go tomorrow after work.’

‘Sounds good.’

‘Also Charles is like, my stepbrother,’ Gina cringed when the words left her mouth ‘ and he gets way too emotional and stuff. Could you say something? ‘Cause his dog died and all, and I’m pretty sure you understand how he feels now.’

It was no surprise that Gina was right. Rosa did enjoy caring for Arlo, with his fluffy fur, his cute eyes, and his small barks. (And spending time with Gina, but she would never admit that out loud.)

\------------------------------------

That next day at the precinct Rosa held a funeral for Jason, Charles dog. After a day and a half Rosa finally understood how much dogs could mean to humans. If anything would ever happen to Arlo, she knew that she would get even more aggressive and violent than she had ever been.

Work was pretty uneventful after that, and Rosa was happy that she could spend some time with Gina and Arlo.

And so, Gina and Rosa holding Arlo stood in the elevator. They walked to the parking lot where Rosa’s car was.

She said ‘So… where is this puppy training thing?’, as she was opening the door from her car.

‘It’s not too far, like, 20 minutes from here.’ Gina now sat next to Rosa in the passenger seat. Rosa handed Arlo to Gina.

‘Wait, I’ll type in the address in Google Maps.’ She grabbed her phone swiftly, how could she not? Gina was a phone expert. Rosa turned her head and took in Gina holding the dog, as she tapped away on her phone. Soon enough there was a robotic voice telling the directions.

The two women and Arlo took off to the puppy training. They drove with a comfortable silence, sometimes interrupted by the navigation system and Gina muttering some things to Arlo.

_She’s cute_ , Rosa thought and was a little bit frightened when she realized that she maybe was catching feelings.

It took indeed around twenty minutes until they were at the building. They got out of the car. Gina gave Rosa a toothy grin.

Rosa took Arlo’s leash out of the trunk of her car.

‘If you have a car, why do you always take your motor?’

Rosa looked up and closed her trunk.

‘I like the wind and the thrill. Makes me feel alive.’

Gina raised an eyebrow.

‘I could take you for a ride, then you’d know what I mean.’

‘Sure.’ She responded with a smirk.

Something inside Rosa fluttered. She put the leash on Arlo and they walked into the building. There was a receptionist and Gina walked up to her. They exchanged some words and Gina returned.

‘We gotta go through that door.’ She pointed at the door at the end of a little hallway.

‘Okay.’ Rosa said, feeling a little bit anxious of the fact that she’s going to meet new people. People who she couldn’t just intimidate or glare at. She wanted to make a good first in impression for… Arlo. And definitely not because this is an excuse to hang more with Gina. 

‘Hey, it’s going to be alright.’ Gina put her hand on Rosa’s arm. How Gina knew that she was feeling nervous was a mystery to Rosa. Especially since Rosa Diaz just _didn’t do_ emotions.

‘I’m not—‘ Rosa changed her mind, and instead said ‘Thank you Gina.’

The auburn haired woman gave her a warm smile and they walked through the door. There were a couple of other people, mostly couples with their puppies. The instructor gave the two women a warm welcome. Not too soon after did the class start. It wasn’t half as bad as Rosa expected it to be. When it was all done the women stayed a little longer to chat with the other participants.

‘So, what kind of breed is he?’ a middle aged woman asked, standing next to presumably her husband.

‘Labrador retriever. He’s a rescue.’ Rosa said with her usual scowl on her face.

‘Oh, how lovely. Patrice here is a pure bread cavalier king Charles spaniel. But we find it very brave of you two to have a rescue. My husband and I also find it very brave that the two of you are a couple. We want to ensure that we support you.’ The woman said with a smile.

Gina and Rosa looked at each other with confusion all written on their faces. Rosa froze up a little.

‘We’re actually—‘ Rosa got cut off by Gina.

‘Thank you, we really appreciate it. But it’s getting late already, so we’ll be heading home soon. We hope we’ll see you soon.’ Gina said this with a fake smile. When Rosa heard ‘we’ when Gina talked about them both, she could feel her heart being happy The two woman walked away from the couple and took Arlo with them, who was smelling the other dog’s but.

Finally when they were outside again on the parking lot, it felt like Rosa could relax a little. She turned to Gina, who was already standing next to the car.

‘What was that about?’ Rosa asked with one eyebrow raised.

‘What was what about?’

‘The whole lying, to that couple?’ Rosa crossed her arms.

‘Come on, we couldn’t say that we weren’t queer. That wouldn’t be true. Besides, we only lied a little bit about that being a couple thing.’

Rosa blushed a little, and hoped that the auburn haired woman didn’t notice it. Gina was queer?

‘Above all,’ Gina continued, ‘she looked so proud and I couldn’t get it over my heart.’

‘You’re right. Let’s just go.’

They got into the car and drove home, again with a comfortable silence. Only this time, the dark haired woman looked over at Gina at every red light, to take in her beauty. There were feelings starting to grow, and even though that scared the crap out of her, she realized she didn’t really mind.

\------------------------------------

In the last couple months Rosa and Gina spend some more time together because of Arlo. They went to puppy training until it wasn’t necessary anymore. Still Gina insisted in helping Rosa with Arlo. Even though Rosa could care for him properly now, she didn’t decline Gina’s offer.

Right now they were in a dog park, Rosa was holding Arlo’s leash while she was talking to Gina. They definitely had become a lot closer.

A butterfly flew by in circles around the two women, and Arlo followed it in his chase to capture the flying insect. Rosa and Gina got wrapped up in his leash, and they both laughed.

Rosa looked Gina in her eyes. From the position they were in now, it was very intimate.

‘Hey Gina,’ her eyes still focused on hers, when she raised one hand to cup her face, and the other one was still holding Arlo’s leash, ‘will you go out with me?’ The question was only a whisper, and it felt like they were the only two people left on earth.

‘I thought you would never ask. You still gotta take me on that motor ride.’ Gina winked and leaned in closer. They kissed. It send butterflies, this time in Rosa’s stomach, to fly and flutter like they never had before.

They were interrupted by Arlo’s bark, and they laughed again.

‘Let’s get us untangled.’ The smaller woman suggested.

‘Okay.’ Rosa said, and rejoined their lips with a chaste kiss.

When they were finally freed, Rosa liked her dog just a tad bit more.


End file.
